


weighty.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ass Play, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fear, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki, he's a new one around Sakaar, but... He's just the cutest. En Dwi can't wait to break him open.





	weighty.

“I’m, uh–” It’s been three days of, uh, of looking at Loki. This guy, he’s… Ooh, he’s just the  _cutest._ Haughty and smart, sharp with his tongue  _and_  with his knives, and just– Mmm, En Dwi just loves it when they, ha, when they’ve got self esteem problems. Little Lo-Lo, gee golly, does he just  _light up_ if you praise the littlest thing about him, like he doesn’t  _expect_  it, like he craves it! And so eager to please. “I’m, uh, I’m cold, Loki.”

Loki glances at him, his lips quirking into a grin, and with an easy shift of his fingers he conjures a blanket, but before he can lay it over En Dwi’s lap, En Dwi winds his fingers around Loki’s wrist, feeling the freezing chill of his skin. 

“No, baby, why don’t you, uh, keep me warm?”

“I’m cold-blooded, Grandmaster,” Loki murmurs, a little uncertainly, his head tilting to the side. En Dwi smiles.

“I mean, uh, keep me  _cool_ ,” En Dwi says immediately, feeling his fingers drag over the sensitive spot where Loki’s pulse point rests. Loki’s breath hitches in his throat as En Dwi nods pointedly to his, mmm, his  _tragically_  empty lap.

“Oh, I can– I’ll get you another drink, Grandmaster,” Loki says immediately, leaning back but not daring to pull his hand away. He’s so…  _Fearful_. It’s just the cutest, just, mmm, just delicious. En Dwi is being patient for now, but he’s excited to finally crack this baby open, to see what lies under Loki’s hard shell.

“No, honey, no,” En Dwi murmurs, an edge of hardness in his voice that keeps Loki in place. “Won’t you, uh, won’t you sit with me?” 

“I oughtn’t,” Loki says immediately. “Grandmaster, I’m– I’m a good deal heavier than I look.” En Dwi bats his eyelashes, immediately leaning closer, and he leans n so that their mouths are almost touching. Loki breathes in, slowly: he likes it, when En Dwi kisses him, is just– He’s just weak at the  _knees_  for it. Anyone’d think he hadn’t been kissed in the past ten years, before Sakaar. Stars, maybe he hasn’t. Somebody, somewhere, they’ve really, uh, really neglected this one. So much is the better for En Dwi! 

“I’m, uh, I’m  _stronger_  than I look, honey.”

“But I–” In one swift movement, En Dwi grabs the belt of Loki’s blue robes ( _so dark, En Dwi should, uh, really get something brighter on him!)_ and drags him closer. Loki lets out a sharp noise of sound as he lands in En Dwi’s lap. His ass is just, ha, it’s just the softest cushion anybody could ask for, a fat press against En Dwi’s thighs, and–

Sure, he’s heavy. What, four hundred and fifty pounds, five hundred? Nothing En Dwi can’t handle.

For a long second, Lo-Lo is frozen, his spine stiff as a girder, his body stuck. He doesn’t even  _breathe_. Seriously? He seriously thought that, that for real, he’d be too  _heavy_ , for En Dwi? That’s– Honestly, that’s adorable. Stupid, but cute: just like how En Dwi likes ‘em. 

He looks at En Dwi, who smiles beatifically. “Mmm, see, that’s– I like that. You’re nice and big, something to grab at. Why don’t you, uh, why don’t you straddle me, honey? I’d love to get at that– That  _ass_  of yours. Gee, I’m surprised you fit it in those tight pants you wear. No wonder you’re rocking the robes today, huh?” There’s a heady flush in Loki’s cheeks, a  _burn (or, um, or freeze?)_  of lilac blood under pale skin, and he stares at En Dwi, his lips parted. 

“What  _are_  you?” Loki asks, a curiosity in his eyes, but he does straddle En Dwi’s thighs, spreading his legs so that his knees frame En Dwi’s lap. He winds his hands over En Dwi’s chest, and then slide up, gripping the sides of his jaw as if doing some kind of  _examination_  - Loki is shy and assertive in turns, but honestly? En Dwi kinda likes that. 

“Me? Oh, baby, I’m your  _dream_  man,” En Dwi murmurs, and he grabs Loki’s ass with both hands, feeling its generous curve, feeling his fingers dig right into it. Gee, it’s– It’s  _plump_. En Dwi, he’s always had a weakness for a fat ass and a cute face, and Loki, golly, he’s– He’s right there. En Dwi can’t wait to rip him to shreds, to leave him sobbing and crying and begging for En Dwi to just stop, to just leave him alone–

Loki chuckles, and his smile is just the cutest thing in the  _world_  as he cups En Dwi’s cheeks. There’s fear there, sure - En Dwi can see it in his eyes, feel it underneath his tense skin - but the smile is real too. Loki, Loki, he’s just… He’s all layers. 

“You talk a lot of bollocks, you know,” he murmurs, his tone playful despite his fear, and then he  _shudders_  as En Dwi’s fingers dig into the crack between his buttocks, playing over his asshole through the fabric of his robes. His head tilts back, and he bares so much of that lovely neck - it’s really!  _Stars!_  It’s just an invitation to choke him silly, isn’t it?

“Oh, baby,” En Dwi murmurs. “You have no, uh,  _idea_.” He catches Loki by the mouth, kisses him a little too hard, and he loves the way Loki melts underneath him.

Can’t wait to make him  _evaporate_ , too!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
